Garota Peep Toe
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Edward é o típico garoto boca suja. Ele não tem nada de príncipe encantado. Bella é a atípica garota tagarela. Ela não tem nada de princesa indefesa. Um aniversário, um refrigerante dividido, muitos monólogos, purpurina e afagos possessivos e você tem um autêntico conto de fadas. Ou quase. UA, OOC.


**Título:** Garota Peep Toe.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** K+ — 13 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Gênero:** Romance e humor.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Meyer, mas Edward sempre vai me visitar nos meus sonhos.

**Sinopse:** Edward é o típico garoto boca suja. Ele não tem nada de príncipe encantado. Bella é a atípica garota tagarela. Ela não tem nada de princesa indefesa. Um aniversário, um refrigerante dividido, muitos monólogos, purpurina e afagos possessivos e você tem um autêntico conto de fadas. Ou quase.

**N/A:** Estou repleta de coisas para estudar, mas fico nervosa e decido escrever e escrever e escrever um pouco mais. Então, meus dedos trabalharam em conjunto com o meu cérebro e colocaram essa qualquer coisa em um formato de história. Eu espero que vocês gostem, porque, mesmo não sendo uma ideia original, eu gostei do resultado. Achei fofo. Entretanto, conto com a opinião de vocês.

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

_Narrado por Edward Cullen, o Príncipe Desencantado._

.

.

Os ruídos de passos são incessantes. São passos perto do meu quarto, no andar acima do meu e no andar inferior. Há passos, inclusive, ao meu lado. O _plec plec_ dos sapatos de Rose vem até a cabeceira da minha cama e após isso vai até o final dela. Ela circunda o meu templo, possivelmente esperando que eu desista de fingir que estou dormindo para ajudá-la seja lá em que merda ela esteja precisando de ajuda. Claramente, ela é muito orgulhosa para simplesmente me cutucar e pedir logo o que for.

Tento conter um bufar. Você espera que, a partir do ponto em que você escolhe não ter uma namorada fixa para não ter que arcar com coisas bobas como presentes a todo instante, palavras doces e vocabulário menos podre, filmes românticos e disponibilidade para abrir o pote de conserva, você não precisará fazer nada disso.

É claro que essa é uma visão errônea da porra toda se você morar com sua mãe que não tem força para erguer uma panela de macarrão do fogão para escoá-lo e ser forçado a conviver com a sua irmã mais nova fútil e que é incapaz de engolir a soberba para admitir que não vive sem você.

Eu sei. Arrogância é algo de família.

— Diga logo, Rose — sussurro para ela sem tirar a cabeça do travesseiro. Eu não posso fazer nada se ele é muito mais fofo do que Rosalie. Minha cara gosta de ser preservada.

— Por que _exatamente_ você estava me ignorando? — ela pergunta, meio gritando, meio sussurrando, um paradoxo de merda que eu sempre fui impossibilitado de entender. — Esqueça. Você me deve um favor.

Desta feita, não há maneira de conter o meu bufar.

— _Eu_ lhe devo um favor? — indago irritado, porque, que eu posso me lembrar, quem deve favores aqui é ela. A mim. Finalmente a encaro. Péssima ideia. — Inferno, Rose, o que aconteceu com a sua cara?

— Não fale assim, _Tony_ — ela se lamenta, visivelmente mais chateada com sua expressão de cadáver pútrido do que com o meu esgar de repulsa a ela. — Foi a maquiagem nova. Quero dizer, não é nova, nova, eu já a uso há muito tempo, mas eles mudaram a fórmula e eu não sabia. Agora eu sei e todo mundo saberá, do pior jeito, que eu sou completamente alérgica àquela coisa com p. Veja, _Tony_, eu não posso dar uma festa desse jeito.

A coisa definitivamente está uma bosta, mas Rose me chamando por _Tony_ apenas confirma que a coisa está duplamente uma bosta.

— E o que eu posso fazer pela... — Mordo a ponta da minha língua um instante, tentando não ofendê-la. — ...minha irmã preferida?

— Oh, _Tony_, você faria mesmo algo por mim? — Seus olhos piscam para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, mas é inútil. Suas pálpebras estão tão inchadas e vermelhas que não conseguem manter nada preso em seus olhos. Rolo os meus olhos para ela, ainda tentando me acostumar com a claridade do inferno que está no meu quarto. — Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, você sabe?

— Sim — digo com prepotência. — Desembucha, Rose. Ainda preciso de uns minutos matinais para mim antes de fazer seja lá o que você for pedir.

— Isso é nojento — replica ela, claramente entendendo ao que eu me referia.

Ergo minha mão para ela, fechando-a em punho e deixando apenas o dedo maior em pé. Ela que se foda com seus nojinhos. Eu não a mandei entrar no quarto de um adolescente que não costuma foder ninguém com frequência antes das oito horas da manhã. A culpa não é minha se meu subconsciente insiste em projetar sonhos na minha mente com garotas nuas fazendo coisas não muito decentes para serem contadas.

— Sua educação sempre me surpreende, _Tony_ — retruca outra vez.

— Rosalie, estou a ponto de mandá-la para bem longe e voltar com a coisa sobre ajudá-la. — Puxo a coberta para fora do meu corpo, não dando à mínima se ela poderia ver os resultados dos meus sonhos agitados. — Estou no meu quarto, onde eu posso falar e fazer o que eu quiser, desde que não seja contra a lei ou ofenda a mamãe, então, ou você fala, ou você sai daqui.

Ela estala a língua, visivelmente querendo rebater, mas sabendo que não funcionará. É ela quem precisa de ajuda, não eu. Então sorri, deixando qualquer nuvem de chateação ir embora. Rose vive com o humor fora dos polos medianos. Eu acho que ela puxou ao papai.

— Você sabe, eu não posso andar por aí desse jeito — inicia, voltando a andar de um lado a outro, o _plec plec_ de seus sapatos formando uma trilha sonora do caralho de irritante. — E eu não posso simplesmente cancelar tudo.

— Sim, claro que não. Que absurdo seria — concordo com ela, embora deixe transparecer a minha ironia em cada palavra, mesmo sabendo que Rose nunca entende ironias. É por isso que ela só se fode com garotos e eu quem tenho que ir atrás "resgatar sua honra". Não que eu me importe ou que ela peça, é claro. Eu só não posso deixar o pau do cara que a machucou intacto. — E o que você pretende? Vai dar o seu aniversário com uma máscara na cara? — questiono retoricamente, divertido com minha própria ironia. Entretanto, os olhos dela brilham fervorosamente.

— Você lê a minha mente, _Tony_! — exclama animada.

Excessivamente animada. É muito óbvio o que ela quer que eu faça, mas eu tento conter o grunhido que ameaça sair do meu peito. Ela é minha irmãzinha, afinal. Eu preciso cuidar dela. Não que eu vá admitir isso, também.

— Estou indo, Rose. Dê-me vinte minutos e eu saio para caçar — anuo para ela, que vem correndo em minha direção, aumentando o _plec plec_ de seus sapatos, afoita. Ela cessa sua corrida faltando poucos centímetros para me alcançar, no entanto, deixando seu rosto transfigurar-se em uma careta.

— _Argh,_ que nojo, eu quase esqueço disso — objeta, balançando sua mão em direção ao meu quadril e desviando o olhar. Eu apenas rio para ela. — Vá pôr essa porra para fora de uma vez. Vou chamar Bella. Mamãe está ansiosa para conhecê-la.

Então minha risada morre, porque, apenas com o som desse nome, quase posso sentir meu pau se contorcer. Ótimo, consegui ficar ainda mais excitado devido ao nome de uma desconhecida.

Já posso ganhar o título de Pervertido Maior.

.

.

.

Esta é realmente uma merda complicada. Rose, com sua cara de buldogue sofredor devido à alergia, está usando a máscara que comprei para ela, parecendo radiante. É claro que eu estou feliz por tê-la agradado, mesmo que não vá dizer isso a ela (assim como manterei para mim que eu apenas tirei uma foto de seu vestido e entreguei a uma das atendentes da loja para achar para mim a máscara perfeita), mas ter todas as pessoas da festa com os rostos cobertos é uma bosta. Eu deveria ter comprado máscaras que cobrem apenas os olhos para todas as garotas, porque assim eu certamente reconheceria uma garota antes de tentar pegá-la. Agora, é evidente para mim que eu vou continuar na seca. Eu simplesmente não posso agarrar uma desconhecida e depois descobrir que é uma das amiguinhas histéricas de Rose.

Suspiro, irritado. Elas parecem todas idênticas. Vestidos esvoaçantes, mudando apenas a tonalidade ou a cor e o comprimento de uma para a outra. Cabelos lisos escorridos, ou com cachos exagerados. Rose parece ser a única com o cabelo preso em um coque que ela disse ser elegante, ainda que pareça meio maloqueiro para mim. Têm uns fios malucos e cacheados soltos em volta de seu rosto, deixando-a parecendo uma princesinha rebelde. Um rosnado brota em meu peito. Eu terei que por a merda para fora de muitos caras hoje. Ninguém chega perto de Rose esta noite, principalmente por ela estar caminhando para a ebriedade.

Tento manter meu foco nela, assim como evito pegar bebidas com teor alcóolico. Primeiro porque, apesar de minha mãe ter liberado as bebidas para a festa, ela me pediu para ficar de olho nos garçons e em toda criançada que são os amiguinhos de dezessete e dezoito anos de Rose. É claro que, como a figura excessivamente maternal que ela é, ela ligou para os pais de todo mundo para avisar sobre as bebidas. Eu disse a ela que não adiantaria, e ela certamente concordará comigo quando eu tiver que ajudá-la a retirar vômito das plantas. E segundo porque eu simplesmente preciso estar sóbrio para poder chutar bundas de quaisquer putos que tentarem atravessar o caminho de Rose hoje. Rolo os olhos para mim mesmo. Eu estou além de paternal.

— Olá — diz uma voz suave de garota ao meu lado. Contenho a vontade de sair daqui, fingindo que não a ouvi. Posso apostar o meu fígado que é uma das amiguinhas histéricas. — Isto é refrigerante? — pergunta e eu consigo ver apenas o seu dedo apontando para o meu copo.

Faço um sim com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para ela.

— Batizado? — chuta e sua voz sai abafada. — Quero dizer, eu não bebo, sabe? Então eu me servi com um pouco de Coca, mas mal o líquido tocou no copo e deu para sentir o cheiro de álcool. Eu não sei exatamente o que era, não sei reconhecer bebidas. Parecia forte. O ponto é, quem é que batiza uma garrafa de Coca? Quero dizer, as bebidas estão meio que livres. Você pode quase cair bêbado por aí, se não for um touro para beber. Aí eu simplesmente não entendo por que jogar álcool dentro da garrafa de refrigerante. Isso significa que a pessoa que está fazendo isso é muito burra ou que ela está realmente tentando ser má? Porque, sinceramente, para mim isso é maldade. Eu estou morrendo de sede e não há nada que não vá me fazer querer subir na mesa e dançar nua.

— Você fala para cacete — replico divertido. Ela parece tentar formular um pedido de desculpas, mas não passa de um balbuciar, então eu a interrompo. — Não foi uma crítica. Pegue — ofereço enquanto estendo o meu copo de Coca-Cola para ela. Omito o detalhe de que peguei na minha própria geladeira. Não preciso que ela se toque que eu sou o irmão da Rose e se atire para cima de mim só para espalhar como o irmão da aniversariante caiu de quatro por ela. É claro que, assim que eu realmente a olho, meu queixo cai e minhas sobrancelhas se arqueiam.

— Obrigada — ela agradece, pegando o copo da minha mão. Ela o leva para próximo de seu rosto, colocando-o na parte inferior da máscara, que finaliza bem no final de seu nariz e o cheira, ainda desconfiada. — Sinto-me um náufrago — diz sorrindo e então leva o copo de plástico aos lábios, bebericando.

Permito-me olhar para ela uns instantes a mais do que seria gentil. Quero dizer, eu a dei minha bebida, então talvez haja algo a respeito de poder a olhar o tempo que eu quiser em algum manual de "Seja Justo Em Dez Passos" por aí. Ela está usando uma das máscaras menores, que cobre apenas a parte de seus olhos-sobrancelhas-testa-nariz, e eu posso ver com perfeição os seus lábios. Estão molhados pelo refrigerante e ela passa sua língua rosada por eles algumas vezes, capturando gotas fugitivas. Não há maneira de evitar pensar em como seria morder a sua boca. Desvio os olhos dessa parte antes que eu tenha um amigo sonolento querendo despertar e olho suas bochechas. Estão coradas, possivelmente pelo calor. Surpreendo-me com essa merda.

Edward Cullen não nota bochechas. Edward Cullen nem mesmo deveria saber que existem bochechas. Edward Cullen não pode sequer pensar em bochechas pintadas de cor-de-rosa. Isso é gay. E Edward Cullen é macho. _Macho, macho, macho_, focalizo.

Então ela sorri, tirando-me da minha divagação. Ela tem um sorriso lindo: branquinho e reto. Seus dentes são todos proporcionais e eu sinto vontade de ser mordido por eles. Sinto vontade de ver aquele sorriso todas as manhãs ao acordar.

Edward Cullen não acha sorrisos fofos. Edward Cullen é macho_. Macho, macho, macho_, repito mentalmente.

— Está bem geladinho. Desculpe, eu acabei bebendo tudo — comenta e morde o cantinho de seu lábio. Sua voa sai abafada outra vez, e agora eu entendo o motivo pelo qual saiu assim anteriormente. — Qual é o seu nome? Eu não tenho certeza se o conheço. Quero dizer, eu sou meio que nova na cidade, sabe? Sou de Seattle. Meu pai tem uns problemas cardíacos, então ele se aposentou e ele e minha mãe decidiram que o melhor era tranquilidade. Papai nasceu aqui em Forks e morou até quando era adolescente. Acredita que tem gente que ainda se lembra dele? É tão fantástico! Eu adoro cidades pequenas, são tão amáveis e acolhedoras. Tudo bem que você faz besteira e todo mundo fica sabendo, mas o ponto é que você tem que saber fazer besteiras escondida. Não que eu já tenha feito besteiras, sabe? Eu nunca fiz nada grave escondido dos meus pais. Oh, bem, na verdade, eu estou aqui meio que a contragosto do papai, porque ele estava com receio quando Dona Esme ligou informando que teria bebidas na festa. Eu achei isso tão fofo da parte dela! Claro que isso assustou meu pai e ele me pediu para não ir, mas então mamãe entrou em cena e o acalmou. Eu realmente nunca fui a uma festa na minha vida, tirando aniversários infantis e festas familiares, e olha que eu já tenho dezessete anos! Então, onde eu estava? Oh, sim, então papai foi acalmado pela minha mãe, e eu sinceramente não perguntei os métodos dela, porque, cara, você não precisa saber da vida sexual dos seus pais. Com ele mais calmo, eu perguntei se ele ainda não queria que eu viesse, mas ele disse que eu poderia vir, mas que não chegasse tarde. Ele não disse, porém eu sei que ele quer que eu chegue à meia-noite em casa. Eu não me importo, sabe? Decidi que realmente não gosto de festas. Eu só vim por causa da _Ross,_ ela é sempre tão gentil comigo. Sabia que ela me chamou de melhor amiga? Quero dizer, nunca ninguém tinha feito isso antes. Ela é uma pessoa tão fofa, eu espero que nós continuemos amigas. Eu gosto dela. Pena que ela está meio bêbada, aí ela nem nota quem está aqui ou não. Eu pensei em ir embora e vir amanhã dar um beijo nela, mas aí lembrei que tem dezenas de fotógrafos, então ela vai ver que eu vim pelas fotos. — Ela leva a mão ao rosto e coça a pontinha de baixo de seu nariz, puxando o ar com certa força pela boca. — Então, qual é o seu nome? — questiona sorrindo e eu espero, de olhos arregalados, a explosão de palavras outra vez, como aconteceu anteriormente quando ela fez a mesma pergunta. Contudo, ela permanece quieta.

— Sou Edward — digo e não contenho a gargalhada. Essa garota fala para a porra e a única coisa que eu realmente entendi é que ela gosta da minha mãe e da minha irmã o suficiente para continuar em um ambiente que ela não gosta mesmo sem companhia. — E você? — indago, não por gentileza, como as pessoas normalmente fazem, e sim por curiosidade.

— Edward? Tipo o irmão da _Ross?_ — pergunta. Ela passa a mão por seu cabelo, parecendo estar verificando se está no lugar, e então eu noto que ela também o mantém preso. Ela o tem em um rabo-de-cavalo simples, puxado bem para o alto e amarrado com uma fita verde clara, da mesma cor de seu vestido. Sua máscara prateada ressaltada pelo conjunto da roupa cai perfeitamente em seu rosto corado, e agora vejo que seus olhos são tão escuros quanto seu cabelo, da cor de grãos de café. Ela é fodidamente linda. Opa. Área perigosa. Edward Cullen não acha garotas lindas. Ele as acha gostosas. _Macho, macho, macho_, murmuro para mim em pensamento. Quando ela termina de fiscalizar seu cabelo, desata a falar, não esperando a minha resposta. — Eu queria tanto o conhecer! A _Ross_ fala tão bem dele. Na verdade, ela diz que ele é meio que um ogro por fora, porque ele tenta esconder o seu lado doce, mas que ela sempre vê esse lado mais fofo dele. Você parece assim também, sabia? Meio durão, embora desmanche fácil. Garotos durões não oferecem todo o seu refrigerante para uma desconhecida. Talvez seja uma coisa de garotos com esse nome. Você tem irmã? Irmão? Eu acho tão lindo amor entre irmãos! Eu realmente queria ter um, mas mamãe perdeu dois bebês quando eu tinha uns cinco e sete anos, aí ela desistiu. Nós nunca soubemos por que ela não podia mais segurar uma gravidez, mas papai é muito devotado, então ele diz que Deus sabe o que está fazendo. Você acredita em Deus? Eu acho tão estranho isso de acreditar em um Deus! Quero dizer, eu não culpo papai, porque ele foi criado assim, mas ele não me criou assim. Ele sempre diz que eu devo acreditar no que o meu coração mandar e no que minha mente concordar. E eu realmente não vejo sentido em acreditar no Deus de uma Igreja. Mas eu também não sou do tipo ateu, eu faço parte do time em cima do muro que acredita em uma força superior que meio que tem como comandar a humanidade se quiser, mas não quer. Quer mais que nós nos ferremos, porque essa força superior na qual eu acredito não é bondosa ou altruísta, sabe? Ela é meio que humana também, por isso que ela conseguiu criar os humanos. Acho que ela tem um pouco de cada coisa do universo em si, para equilibrar. Ela tem defeitos, mas também tem qualidades. Parece estranho? Desculpe se eu estou te ofendendo, eu juro que não é a minha intenção. Eu gosto de conversar sobre isso, sabe? Desde que sejam conversas saudáveis, claro. É tão feio quando alguém tenta impor uma crença a outra pessoa. Eu gosto de acreditar no que eu acredito, e acho legal meu pai acreditar no que ele gosta. Às vezes nós conversamos sobre o que cada um crê, para desenvolver ideias e tal, mas nós nunca brigamos realmente por isso. No que você acredita, Edward?

Tontura. É isso o que eu sinto. Não sei o que me deixa assim. Provavelmente é o som incessante de sua voz suave que me faz ter vontade de rir, embora também possa ser o cheiro de brigadeiro que escapa de seus lábios, ou o cheiro de mousse que vem de sua pele, ou simplesmente a sua beleza irradiante, verde, prata e café.

Oh, não. _Macho, macho, macho_, tento me concentrar, todavia, seus olhos grandes cheios de expectativas aguardam uma resposta minha.

— Eu não tenho certeza do que eu acredito. — Sua boca se retorce ternamente, como se ela quisesse me interromper e estivesse se contendo. — Acho que, quando você não tem uma forte criação ao redor de algo, sua crença se transforma de acordo com as suas necessidades.

— Sim! — ela concorda entusiasmada. Eu tenho a impressão de que ela chega a pular. — Veja só, nós somos humanos e humanos são tão voláteis. É completamente normal essa indecisão quando você tem que fazer as suas próprias descobertas, sem ajuda alguma. Mudamos de ideia porque não estamos totalmente confiantes naquilo anterior. É quase como escolher uma roupa, porque essa é uma tarefa difícil também. Quero dizer, eu quase hiperventilei enquanto tentava decidir como seria o vestido de hoje. Nem tanto por ser minha primeira festa, e sim porque eu não quero de jeito algum tirar o brilho da _Ross,_ como tem algumas meninas tentando fazer. _Argh,_ isso é tão detestável. Se você quer brilhar, dê a sua própria festa para isso. A _Ross_ merece ter uma noite dela onde todos olhem somente para ela. Ela merece brilhar e ser mimada, mesmo que muitos a mimem apenas para puxar um pouco o saco. O ponto não é esse. O ponto é que as pessoas são horrivelmente egoístas, você não acha? Mamãe sempre me diz que nós devemos saber quando temos que ser invisíveis. Ela diz que ser invisível não é ruim, se for apenas de vez em quando. Ser invisível sempre acaba doendo, porque você não tem amigos e ninguém se pergunta se você está bem quando você falta à aula, mas quando é para deixar uma pessoa que você gosta brilhar, você deve saber que não é o seu momento. Todo mundo tem o seu momento, não é? Onde eu estava? — pergunta-se e esfrega as mãos nos braços, concentrada. — Ah, claro, o vestido! Eu acabei escolhendo por sorteio. Acho que foi destino, sabia? Porque verde é minha cor favorita. E também talvez fosse uma dica de que eu ia encontrar você para conversar.

— Uma dica de que ia me encontrar? — inquiro atordoado. Não consigo a acompanhar e pergunto-me se ela notou que está praticamente em um monólogo do cacete. Isso não me incomoda, porque eu sei que ela já teria ido embora se fosse mais quieta. Ou ela estaria na minha cama, porque eu simplesmente não sei manter uma conversa com uma garota. Estalo a língua, tentando não ficar tão feliz quanto estou pelo fato de estar em um papo com uma fusão de filosofia e futilidade estranha com a garota que esqueceu completamente de me dizer seu nome. Penso em perguntar outra vez e, quando vou fazer isso, finalmente noto que seus olhos estão brilhando. — Porra, não chore. Seja que merda for que eu disse, não chore.

Que irônico. Eu não disse quase nada e consegui a magoar. Rose me matará quando souber.

— Oi? — Ela parece atordoada e pisca algumas vezes. — Não, não, não! Não estou chorando. Ou quase chorando. Você entendeu. Caiu algumas dessas coisinhas brilhantes nos meus olhos. Sério — acrescenta quando eu deixo minha expressão cética. — Juro que não é um daqueles clichês de _caiu um cisco no meu olho_. Você não notou como tem pozinhos prata nessa coisa? Caiu mesmo. — Ela passa um dedo por seu olho e o estende para mim, mostrando o grande excesso de purpurina nele. — Viu? — indaga sorrindo, provavelmente da minha cara. — Queria saber por que a _Ross_ mudou de ideia assim, transformando toda a festa em uma coisa de máscaras. Ainda bem que colocaram lá na entrada para cada um pegar, não é? Eu não ia ter tempo de comprar uma. Quero dizer, onde se compra essa coisa brilhante? Isso é uma arma letal, eu vou precisar de transplante de córnea. — Suas pálpebras ainda piscam repetidas vezes e ela tenta fixar seu olhar no meu. Falha miseravelmente. — Ai, caramba, isso arde. Edward, assopra aqui para mim — pede e eu congelo.

Ridículo. Edward Cullen sendo surpreendido por uma garota. _Macho, macho, macho_, repito enquanto me preparo psicologicamente para tê-la perto de mim.

Aproximo-me dela, até nossos corpos estarem à cerca de dez centímetros de distância. Ela continua piscando em sua miséria. Sinto pena, a porra deve estar a machucando de verdade. Levanto minhas mãos e coloco uma em cada lado de seu rosto, erguendo-o para mim. Ela é ridiculamente mais baixa que eu. Sua cabeça mal atinge meu ombro. Abeiro meu rosto ainda mais do dela e peço para ela tentar para de piscar. Ela abre a boca, parecendo querer tagarelar novamente, mas então a fecha e concentra toda sua energia em manter os olhos abertos. Seria hilário se o cheiro dela não estivesse me inebriando fodidamente. Respiro fundo, coletando bastante ar, e o jogo com a maior suavidade que consigo em seu olho esquerdo. Ela o fecha com força, então o abre e eu assopro outra vez. Faço a mesma coisa com seu olho direito e repetimos o processo não sei quantas vezes, até que ela parece ser capaz de parar de lacrimejar.

— Oh, obrigada — ela diz, voltando em sua animação e sorrindo brilhantemente. — Eu acho que vou ter que tirar essa coisa. _Ross_ está tentando nos cegar. Vou colar chiclete em seu cabelo quando a ver outra vez. Tipo, para quê todo mundo tem que usar coisas brilhantes? Ela poderia ao menos ter me avisado que sua festa seria à moda antiga. Antiga mesmo, não é? Sei lá, como mil e quinhentos. Imagina se eu usasse lentes de contato? Oh, caramba, será que alguém aqui usa? Edward, nós precisamos procurar a mãe de _Ross._ Ou até o irmão dela, menos ela, porque acho que ela já deve estar vomitando por aí. Ela é fraca para bebida. Temos que avisar as pessoas que essas máscaras têm esses pozinhos descolando. Você já notou que a sua também está largando pozinhos? A diferença é que a sua é dourada, dá para enxergá-los com facilidade. Acho que passaram a perna na família Cullen, Edward. Essas coisas não são boas. Aposto que o preço foi altíssimo. Eles precisam pedir um reembolso, você não acha?

O resto do que ela fala se perde. Eu não consigo parar de olhar para seus olhos cor-de-café, brilhantes e parecendo assustados com a suposta ameaça que as máscaras são. Também não consigo soltar seu rosto, e ela não parece notar. Resolvo cortar seu monólogo, mesmo sabendo que isso não é um gesto cavalheiro.

Edward Cullen nunca foi um cavalheiro. Pelo menos algo correto por aqui.

— Por que você disse que tinha recebido uma dica que me encontraria? — indago, voltando ao assunto anterior que ela mesma iniciou e cortou — como todos os outros, na verdade.

— Ahn — ela balbucia e eu poderia jurar que está nervosa. — Ah!, sim, claro. _Verde._ O meu vestido é verde. Seus olhos também. São exatamente do mesmo tom, você notou? Eu adoro essa cor. É viva. _É cor de vida_. Verde é folhagem, é grama, é esperança. Em um semáforo, verde significa "vá em frente, está tudo bem". Amarelo é dinheiro, azul é tranquilidade e misturando os dois, você tem verde, porque ele é o equilíbrio perfeito entre o poder e a paz. Verde é ambíguo, porque é a cor de tantas frutas distintas; abacate é açucarado e enjoativo, limão é azedo, kiwi é a linha tênue entre o cítrico e doce...

Eu não a deixo terminar de falar. Abaixo-me e encosto minha boca na sua. Ela congela, sua boca entreaberta devido à sua frase incompleta. Acaricio suas bochechas rosadas e quentes com meus polegares e roço meus lábios nos seus. Eu sinto seu suspiro na ponta da minha língua e pressiono com mais força nossos corpos. Ela, então, relaxa seu corpo e passa um braço ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para ela. Seu outro braço sobe pela minha lateral esquerda, até que sua mão para, aberta, em cima do meu tórax. Seus dedos traçam contornos abstratos no local e eu a sinto sorrir contra a minha boca.

Ela está fodidamente sentindo o meu coração. Em um primeiro beijo. Em um primeiro encontro. Em menos de uma hora de conversa. Somos quase dois desconhecidos e ela está aqui, com a mão espalmada no meu peito, sentindo contra si os meus batimentos cardíacos.

Se eu, _supostamente,_ ainda tivesse alguma noção do que acontece ao meu redor, eu a teria perdido agora. Sorrio junto a ela, nossos lábios ainda colados, então eu sinto novamente seu suspiro. Ela põe sua língua quente na minha boca e eu a encontro com a minha, acariciando-a em uma merda lenta e enlevada. Sua mão nas minhas costas me arranha de leve, quase como plumas, enquanto eu pego para mim todo seu gosto de brigadeiro. Ouço seu lamento baixinho quando eu mordo seu lábio inferior e o sugo entre meus dentes, mas logo volto a brincar com a sua língua. Seu corpo pequeno e colado ao meu faz o sangue em mim se agitar e ir para o lugar mais estupidamente provável e eu sei que ela deve estar o sentindo. Entretanto, ela não mostra qualquer relutância em continuar espremendo sua barriga contra o meu pau problemático, o que me faz a prensar contra a parede. Desço uma de minhas mãos do seu rosto, fazendo uma trilha de carícias circulares em sua nuca, seu pescoço, seu ombro, seu braço, até alcançar sua cintura magrinha e apertá-la contra mim, enroscando-nos em um abraço estranho e... Delicioso. Arrisco minha mão até a lateral de um de seus seios e o acaricio tentando ser delicado. Ela não hesita em continuar o beijo, mas, quando eu arrasto meus dedos excessivamente gulosos para o seu mamilo, ouço-a suspirar e diminuir o ritmo, até afastar sua boca da minha e descê-la para o meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha.

Sim, Edward Cullen é um macho. Um macho ridiculamente arrebatado.

— Preciso ir, Edward. Lembra-se? Meia-noite — pergunta com a respiração entrecortada, seu hálito quente sendo soprado contra a minha pele.

Murmuro algo que mais parece um grunhido e ela volta sua boca à minha, pressionando seus lábios de leve nos meus. Então se afasta novamente e, com um sorriso que me subjuga, acena para mim e me atira um beijo. Olho-a se afastando, até não mais a enxergar. Sem monólogos finais, sem perguntas, sem promessas. Sem... Sem um maldito nome. Forço minhas pernas a movimentarem-se e corro pelo caminho pelo qual ela seguiu, afastando as pessoas com os braços. Quando chego à porta, nem sinal dela. Inúmeros carros, motos e a porra que for, mas nem um brilho verde ou prata dela. Então, com um suspiro nada contido e frustrado, escorrego da parede para o chão, até que algo brilhante chama minha atenção. Pego, já rolando os olhos por considerar que é a máscara dela, tudo o que me sobrou, até que percebo que é um sapato de salto alto. Branco e prata. Por algum motivo, sei que é dela. A gargalhada que brota de mim é incontrolável — não que eu tente contê-la.

Uma desconhecida. Fuga à meia-noite. Um sapato na escadinha.

Cinderela?

Não.

É minha Garota Peep Toe.

* * *

**N/A:** Peep Toe é um tipo de sapato (ou qualquer coisa a ver com sapatos), para quem não souber (tipo eu, que tive que pesquisar) e for adepto do velho tênis. Ou até mesmo pés descalços, porque, por favor, não gosto de ser apertada nos pés. Se é para ser esmagada, que (cof, cof) sejam por braços, e não sapatos. Comentários são lindos e bem-vindos. Edward agradece!


End file.
